The Break Up
by Kahto
Summary: Follow the lives of eight young college students, who attempt to balance school work with romance, friendship, and their careers in music. *Story adopted/rewritten by Kahto* NaruSaku
1. Decisions Chapter 1

The Break up

By: Hyper n Smart 1

Adopted by: Kahto

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CANON CHARACTERS mentioned in the story, they belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto and the original writers/creators.**

**

* * *

**

**Ages**

**-Boys-  
Fourteen**

**-Girls-  
Thirteen**

* * *

"Guys... The girls are ruining our image." Sai said, his normal blank expression consuming his face. Sasuke only scoffed and sat back in his seat, while Neji look at the group. Naruto's expression was shocked. He finally got together with Sakura, and now they wanted him to DUMP her? That was unspeakable!

"Naruto, I know you really like Sakura..." Sasuke said, his gaze shifting to Naruto.

"If you don't dump her, you're out of the band." He said. The band meant everything to Naruto, it was the one thing he could turn to when he was feeling depressed... It's what kept him going.

"...Why is this so sudden?!" Naruto shouted, his eyes enraged by the choice he was given. His girlfriend, or his life?

"Sorry, Naruto. You're going to have to choose." Sai said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Next Day

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(Sai and Ino)**

Sai dialed Ino's cell phone number quickly, wanting to get this over with. Sai was known to be completely emotionless, shallow, and cruel when he wanted to be. This was going to be one of those times.

As soon as Ino picked up, his face became straight-faced... completely pokerfaced.

"Ino, what the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked, obviously trying to find a fake way out of the relationship.

"What are you talking about, Sai?" she asked, her voice holding innocence.

"I saw you making out with somebody else the other day, you whore! I can't believe I ever got together with you... We're through, forever!" he shrieked, hanging up his phone and shutting it off. A smirk came across his face afterwards. Too damn easy.

** (Sasuke and Hinata)**

"Hinata." Sasuke called, sitting down at a local fast food restaurant. He asked Hinata to meet him here, so he could break up with her. She sat down at the outside table Sasuke sat under, her eyes holding confusion.

"You wanted to see me, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, wondering what this was all about.

"This isn't going to be easy, so I'll be blunt. You're holding me back from my true potential, in both academics and my band. I'm sorry to say this, but we're going to have to break up." He said, standing up and leaving without another word. He left the heartbroken Hinata there, his expression completely blank.

** (Neji and Tenten)**

"Tenten." Neji said sternly through his cellular device, one ear bud of his iPod in his other ear. Tenten answered with her normal "'Yello." This often annoyed Neji, though he did find it cute at other times.

"We need to talk." Neji said, and Tenten knew exactly what was going to happen. Hinata had just called her, crying her eyes out, telling her what happened. Ino did the same, and Tenten feared what would come next.

"You're boring, and plain, to be blunt. We need to start seeing other people." He said, waiting for a response. Tenten immediately hung up, holding back her own tears, and calling a certain pink haired girl.

** (Naruto and Sakura)**

"S...Sakura..." Naruto said, staring at Sakura from across a table. His head was low, though his eyes were still locked with hers. Sakura had just got a phone call from Tenten, telling her what happened... Sakura wasn't curious about what was going to happen, she knew.

"I..." Naruto started, his eyes trailing off to the side. Sakura interrupted, before he could go any further.

"I'm moving to Sunagakure." Sakura said bluntly, Naruto's eyes opening wide.

"What?" he asked, feeling his heart shatter to pieces. Is this what Sakura would have felt like if he broke up with her for such a shallow reason, because he was being forced to? Now he really felt bad to ever agreeing to such a stupid demand.

"I'm sorry, but my parents are moving to Sunagakure because of their jobs... Anyway, I have to go Naruto. I'm sorry, I'll call you sometime later..." she said, running off.

* * *

All of the girls gathered at Tenten's house, crying on the living room couch. How could they all be dumped at the same time? It sucked, but the fact that they had each other to help them made things a bit better. Tenten walked into the living room, a Deli Platter in hand. She set it on the coffee table and took an end seat on the couch.

"Hey, girls..." she said, her tone holding sorrow.

"Hey Tenten..." they replied in unison, Tenten's eyes scanning over them all.

"I have an idea... Why don't we make our own band?" Tenten suggested, and she could feel the air sort of... lighten up.

"A band...? That sounds like a good idea... But, we don't know how to play any instruments..." Sakura said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"I can call Temari, she can teach us. Her brothers know a few instruments too. Maybe they'll teach us..." Hinata suggested, standing up.

"That'd be awesome, Hinata." Ino said, and Hinata got up. She walked into the kitchen and called Temari while the other girls discussed a pointless topic. About five minutes later, Hinata re-entered the scene, lips curled into a small toothless grin.

* * *

**The Break Up – Chapter One rewrite.**

**I did this to give you guys a better outlook on why the Break Ups happened... Because, to be honest, can any of you guys see Naruto just breaking up with Sakura for such a shallow reason?**


	2. What comes next? Chapter 2

**The Break Up**

Original Story By: Hyper n Smart 1

Adopted / Re-written by: Kahto

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CANON CHARACTERS mentioned in the story, they belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto and the original writers/creators.**

**

* * *

**

**_Last Time:_**

_"I can call Temari, she can teach us. Her brothers know a few instruments too. Maybe they'll teach us..." Hinata suggested, standing up._

_"That'd be awesome, Hinata." Ino said, and Hinata got up. She walked into the kitchen and called Temari while the other girls discussed a pointless topic. About five minutes later, Hinata re-entered the scene, lips curled into a small toothless grin._

_

* * *

_

Hinata walked back into the room, clutching the phone to her chest. For some reason, she was just so happy, happy enough to scream... But why...?

"She said yes! Temari said yes!" Hinata yelled, her toothless grin turning into an ear to ear smile.

"Great! We better start packing right away!" Ino said, hurrying off to her house. "I'll call you with all the details later, Ino!"

"How long do you think we'll be away, Hinata?" Sakura asked, Hinata just shook her head.

"I don't know, Sakura... We could be there for a long time..." Hinata replied, turning to Sakura. She nodded and got up, heading for the door. "Call me later." Sakura said to Hinata, leaving the two girls in the living room and returning to her home.

* * *

_"Goodbye, Konoha... And hello, Sunagakure!" yelled Sakura. All of the girls drove off, heading for Sunagakure. Little did the four girls know, they'd be in for a long road ahead of them..._

**This was five years ago...**

* * *

Naruto, driving a hood less black Ferrari 612 Staglietti, lowered his hand to the radio, twisting the knob and turning up the volume. He switched to "76.1", better known as The Music Bug.

"Guys, quiet down. I want to hear the radio." Naruto said, keeping his eyes glued to the road.

The guys who were either arguing about something stupid, or yelling out the window at passing cars quickly quieted down to hear what the radio said.

**"Goooooooood morning Konoha! You are on with the Music Bug, where all your musical requirements are met. First up is the hot new band named 'The Hotties.'?"**

Naruto smiled, liking the positive attention they got from a lot of radio channels. Sai, from the back seat, let out a quick shriek. "Hell yes, that's us!" he screamed.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled.

**"Are these kids gay?"**

"The fuck?!" the males in the car yelled in unison, all stunned by the sudden comment... or question, rather.

**"Well, says here that they haven't had a girlfriend for... Five years, now? That's a long time, Konoha. Is there a secret love affair in the band? Well, in other news, The Pun-"** – Before the radio could continue, Naruto turned off the radio.

"They think we're gay? That's so stupid..." Naruto said, clutching the wheel tightly.

"We know, Naruto." Neji responded, leaning back in his seat.

"I mean, I know I'm not gay... But..." Naruto said, leaning closer to Sasuke. "I think Sai might be..." he said, resuming his seat in the driver's side and looking at Sai through the rear-view mirror.

"Shut up, dobe..." replied Sasuke, looking at the road as it rocketed by. "Tomorrow, we'll all find ourselves a girlfriend." Sasuke said, receiving a small cheer from the rest of the guys.

* * *

"It feels good to be back, right guys?" Hinata asked, obviously over her shyness.

"Hell yeah!" yelled the other girls, all of which are now eighteen.

"Our lives are turning out to be better than ever... Our band rocks, we're going to one of the best colleges the Fire Country has to offer." Sakura said, a smile on her face.

"You best believe it, sistah!" Ino said, raising a brow, tilting her head and pushing her lower lip under her top lip.

"We gotta go get set up, girls." Tenten said, and with that, the others began to set up for the show they'd scheduled in the park. Boy, they'd improved lots since Temari and her brothers helped them out.

* * *

**The Break Up – Chapter Two rewrite.**

**Second rewrite of "The Break Up", giving you the five year time skip. I changed it to five because a four year time skip would mean the girls would be seventeen, not old enough to attend college. So, now the girls are eighteen, and the guys are nineteen. Enjoy!**


	3. Aftermath Chapter 3

**The Break Up**

Original Story By: Hyper n Smart 1

Adopted / Re-written by: Kahto

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CANON CHARACTERS mentioned in the story, they belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto and the original writers/creators.**

**_

* * *

_**

"Meh. Let's get this over with." Naruto said, walking off into a crowd, looking for a 'girlfriend'. Naruto could swear this was just going to be a publicity stunt, why should he care if the radio thinks he's gay? It's not like everybody else does...

Sasuke, Sai and Neji walked off in separate directions, all having the same goal in mind... That goal was to find a girlfriend, easy enough.

An hour had come and come like nothing, and the guys all returned with a girl in their arms. Successful, they had been.

* * *

**Girls**

"You guys ready?" Sakura asked, exhaling loudly. She was nervous, no matter how many times she went on stage... She just couldn't shake her stage fright. It was perfect after they started, because she would lose it quickly.

"Yep. Everything is set up." said Tenten, all the girls looking forward at a closed curtain.

"Let's do this." Hinata said, determination in her eye.

* * *

**Boys **

"Sasuke-kun..." a red-headed girl said, Sasuke turning his head to look at her.

"Yes, Karin?" he answered.

"We should go check out the park, I heard there will be a band playing." Karin said, and Sasuke nodded.

"Sure." He said. The four guys, and their girls, made their way to the park. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, recognizing the emblem on the curtains. He snarled, his fang like teeth showing.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Azumi asked, worried about her new boyfriend.

"...That." Naruto said, pointing to the logo on the curtains.

"The Punk Rockers..." Neji muttered, staring at the closed curtain.

"I'd know their logo anywhere..." Naruto said.

"Neji-kun, who are The Punk Rockers?" Rin asked.

"Our competition, Rin." He replied, plugging his iPod in and listening to a loud song. He really needed to drown all of this out...

"God damn... Look at this crowd." Sasuke said, easily a good two hundred people showed up for the show. The group slowly made their way through the crowd, to get a better view.

* * *

**Behind The Curtain**

Ino peeked out of the curtains, spotting the group of their ex-boyfriends and their girlfriends. "Girls, they're here." Ino said, pulling her head back. "They're here with their girlfriends..." she said, taking her place on the stage. Only a few more minutes left.

Hinata and Tenten peeked out too for a second, scanning the crowd for the guys. They spotted them, and retreated back behind the curtain.

Sakura lowered her head and resumed tuning her guitar accordingly, preparing for the song. Hinata took her place in front of the band, and nodded to the girls. They began the song.

**Ashley Tisdale - Headstrong**

**I'm a straight up kind of girl, I am  
I'mma tellin' it like it is, I am  
And that's just the kind of girl I am  
Head up, Hands up tell me**

The curtain slowly moved apart, revealing the girls. The guys all put on a shocked expression, each of their eyes on their ex.

**You're a handy kind of boy, you are  
You're a talented kind of boy, you are  
And that's just the kind of boy, you are  
Head up, Hands up these are**

**Headstrong crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?  
Meltdown, It's not a crush  
In a hot hot room, We're in a rush  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?**

**Gonna feel alive tonight, I am  
I'm a positive kind of girl, I am  
Leave my troubles behind tonight, I am  
Stand up, Get up tell me**

**Are gonna be down with me, you are  
Yeah you're coming along with me, you are  
'Cause that's just the kind of guy you are  
Stand up, Get up these are**

**Headstrong crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?  
Meltdown, It's not a crush  
In a hot hot room, We're in a rush  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?**

**Headstrong, Meltdown  
Headstrong, Meltdown**

**I want to know you, I want to show you  
I got the stuff now, Didn't you get enough?  
Step to the rhythm, Make the decisions  
These are the days when, living, loving' feel alive**

**I feel so alive, Yeah yeah, Yeah...**

**Gonna feel alive tonight, We are  
We our steppin' into the light, We are  
Leave our troubles behind tonight, We are  
Stand up, Get up these are**

**Headstrong crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?  
Meltdown, it's not a crush  
In a hot hot room, We're in a rush  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?**

**Headstrong, Meltdown  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?  
Headstrong, Meltdown  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?**

"We are The Punk Rockers!!!" screamed Hinata into the microphone, her eyes full of pride. "How'd you guys like the song?!" she screamed, the crowd could only reply with a groups shriek of cheerfulness.

"Alright! One more song, guys! One, two, three four!" Ino yelled, starting off the song.

**Pressure By Paramore**

**Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again**

**Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty**

**I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you**

**Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home**

**Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty**

**I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you**

**Without you**

**Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
well I'm sitting all alone feeling empty**

**I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you**

**I can Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me**

"Thank you guys! We are The Punk Rockers!!" Hinata yelled into the microphone, staring at the jumping crowd.

"Give it up to Ino on Bass Guitar, Sakura on Electric Guitar, and Tenten on drums!" yelled Hinata.

"Let's not forget lead singer, Hinata Hyuuga!" Ino yelled into her own microphone, staring at the crowd. Sakura was caught looking at Naruto, and Naruto was looking back. He had a look in his eye, a sort of... "Not half bad" look.

* * *

**The Break Up – Chapter Three Rewrite.**

**Final rewrite.**


	4. What have we done? Chapter 4

The Break Up; Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CANON CHARACTERS mentioned in the story, they belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto and the original writers/creators.**

(Bear with me these few first chapters, they weren't written by me. *Kahto)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto snarled, listening to the song the "Punk Rockers", who were the boy's competition band wise, played. They were good, but for having a good year or so of experience on them, the group was easily better. He turned to Sai, who was obviously over-exaggerating. They could not be better than them, they weren't.

"Sai, they aren't better than us." He said, turning back to the band. "Get the equipment," Naruto said, eyes locked on Sakura.

"We settle this now." He said, walking through the dense crowd to the stage. He hopped up onto the three foot high stage easily, turning to Sakura. A smirk made its way across his lips, lifting his chin up some.

"Up for a little band battle, Sakura-_chan._" Naruto said, Sakura nearly trembling the way he said the suffix. No matter how much she hated him, despised him, even wanted to hurt him... She just, couldn't. Sai, Neji and Sasuke entered the scene, their equipment in hand. It took them only a moment's notice to set up, and the crowd began cheering.

"Band battle!" they all screamed, at the top of their lungs.

Sakura turned to her band, nodding once, before responding. "I'd be happy to." She said, innocence in her voice and her expression. He turned, grabbing the electric guitar Sasuke brought and slinging the strap around his neck.

**Vacation by Simple Plan**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I know a girl who's obsessed with a guy  
She talks for hours and still tomorrow  
She'll call again and when he thinks that this could be the end  
She calls again**

**At six in the morning, she waits to the door  
He tells her to leave but still tomorrow  
She'll be there again  
She won't let go**

**Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight  
And pack your bags  
If you want**

**A one way ticket out of my life  
Watching you fly away  
I never liked you**

**She doesn't care if he tries to ignore  
He runs away but still she follows  
She'll tries again  
She likes to think, she'll get him in the end, yeah**

**Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight  
And pack your bags  
If you want**

**A one way ticket out of my life  
Watching you fly away  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you, whoa**

**Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight  
And pack your bags  
If you want**

**A one way ticket out of my life  
Watching you fly away  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you  
I never liked you  
I'm not in love with you!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto held the final note longer than needed, always liking to drag out the end of the song. A smile came to his face as he turned to the cheering horde, practically screaming their heads off.

Every note, every strum, every beat was perfect. They missed not a single one, and the song was incredible. With Naruto singing, Sai on the Bass, Sasuke on the back-up guitar, and Neji drumming, the four made an excellent first impression. The girl's draws dropped to the floor, they thought they were good... These guys were unbeatable, it would be impossible to match that.

"How'd you like it, Sakura?" Naruto asked, a devilish smirk on his face. Sakura lowered her head, knowing her band wouldn't want to continue. "It was great..." she responded, a bit of sadness in her voice.

Naruto curled his index finger, placing it under her chin, and raising her head. His face closed in on hers, head turned to the right and eyes closed. Their lips collided, though it wasn't painful. Sakura's first kiss was taken from her by Naruto, and she hadn't kissed anybody since then. She could feel him move his hand to her derriere, and she couldn't help but let out a silent moan in his mouth. It lasted for ten blissful seconds, before Naruto pulled away, and walked towards the Ferrari 612 Staglietti parked by the road. It was a clean, glossy black color. It didn't have a roof either.

Naruto's band had already packed up the instruments for the one song, knowing they competition would quit. Naruto hopped into the driver's seats, not even bothering to open the door.

"Call me." He said, starting the engine. Sakura could feel a slip of paper hanging out of her back pocket, pulling it out. In neat handwriting was the name "Uzumaki, Naruto", and then his phone number. She blushed, turning to her band members, and beginning to gather up their equipment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**Ferrari 612 Staglietti**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was driving the car, Sasuke was in the passenger seat, Neji was on the left side of the back seat, and finally Sai on the right part. They were driving to their college's campus, so they could get situated in their dorm rooms. Little did they know, they were being followed...?

Behind them trailed the Punk Rockers, with Sakura driving behind Naruto. She was driving a Mercedes Benz, 2006 model, and glossy silver. She wanted to know where they were staying, so she could come visit occasionally. That kiss Naruto gave her... it reminded her of the good days, when they were dating. Even though they were just kids, he treated her so well...

"Sakura, watch the road!" Ino screamed, grabbing the wheel and turning it back on the right side of the road. The car had just barely hit an oncoming 18 wheeler.

"Oh, god... Sorry, guys." She said, tightening her hands on the wheel and speeding up to a steady sixty five miles per hour, the speed limit on this road. The entire group sighed simultaneously, each looking out a different window, while Sakura kept her eyes on the road. They were right behind the car Naruto was driving, so close she could see his face in the rear view mirror. Luckily, Naruto didn't' bother looking back.

God, she was obsessing over Naruto...

"Sakura, stop being such a creep... You don't have to stalk the guy if you like him. Just call him." Ino said, eyes still gazing out of the passenger seat window. From the local park to the campus dormitory, where they would be staying, it was at least a five minute drive.

"I don't like him, Ino." She said, making sure to keep her eyes on the road so they didn't get into an accident.

"Sure..." Ino replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes and returning to her daydream. Everybody in the car went silent, thinking about their relationship before that day...

Back in the boy's car, which was really Sasuke's, but Naruto decided to drive, they were all silent as well. Naruto didn't like distractions while he was driving, his eyes constantly scanning every mirror and gauge repeatedly. Thank god he didn't drive on their road-trip last year...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"There it is, Konoha University." Naruto said, looking to the right. They were driving past the main campus now, only a moment longer until they got to their dorms. Each of the guys had their own dorm room, even though the rooms were large enough to house three people. Inside they had a king sized bed, a fully-stocked kitchen set which included a stainless steel refrigerator, four burner stove/oven combo, two sinks and a functional garbage disposal. They weren't even there and they could vision themselves staying in the dorms for the rest of their life.

"Can you believe we'll be spending the next four years here?" Naruto asked, turning to eat of the males in the car, the vehicle barely going five miles an hour while they drove past.

"Amazing." Sasuke said, mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Sai was asleep in the back, and Neji was busy reading a book with his iPod in. Naruto lowered his right hand to the radio, turning it on to "76.1", better known as the "Music Bug" channel.

"**Goooooooood Afternoon Konoha! It is 78 degrees out, and is 12:30 PM! Next up on our hit list is "The Hotties". As we said earlier, these kids haven't had any type of girlfriend for the past four years. They must be gay, don't you think?"**

Naruto snarled, already tempted to slam his fist into the radio. Sasuke glared at him, knowing any damage to his car would be like harming his newborn child... You just don't mess with Sasuke's car.

"**My reports say that "The Hotties" were last seen at a park near Konoha University, battling it out with "The Punk Rockers". The lead singer, Sakura Haruno, was speechless after a near perfect performance. At the end of the song, before "The Hotties" left, lead singer Naruto Uzumaki planted one hell of a kiss right on Sakura! Could this be a publicity stunt to regain his former fame, or was it love...? Well, tune in next commercial to find out!"** was said from the radio, and with that, played one of the song they played earlier.

Naruto turned the volume down nearly all the way, so it could only be heard very faintly. It sucked, how they thought what he did was a publicity stunt... Oh, shit... Azumi... She was in the crowd!

Naruto grabbed his cell phone from the holder near the gear shift and dialed her number at record pace. He placed the phone to his ear, foot tapping as he waited for the ring.

"H-...Hello?" answered a sorrowful tone, a sniffle following soon after. Naruto's heart sank.

"A...Azumi..." Naruto stuttered, almost afraid to say more.

"Azumi, it's Naruto. I wanted to say, officially, that I'm sorry... But, I have to dump you." He said, not wanting to drag this on longer than needed. He closed his phone and shut it off, refusing to talk to her any further. Sasuke heard what he had done and smiled slightly, proud of his friend in a way.

Naruto turned to the male dormitory, which was just across from the female dormitory, and parked in front of Section C.2, their dormitory "Section". Naruto popped the trunk, grabbed his duffle bag and suitcase, and then proceeded into his dorm without saying a single thing. He locked his door and began to settle down in his dorm. Classes didn't start for a week and the other students were arriving.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to get the first actual "Kahto Chapter" out, so you guys don't get antsy. Well, there it is, a short chapter four to start things out. I'll get to work on the next chapter ASAP. 'Til then.**

***Kahto**

**(PS; I –MIGHT- redo the earlier chapters, to give you guys a more detailed outlook on why all of this happened.)**


	5. The Call

**The Break Up**

Original Story By: Hyper n Smart 1

Adopted / Re-written by: Kahto

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CANON CHARACTERS mentioned in the story; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the original writers/creators.**

**On a side note, I also do not own or take credit for any music, car brands or game consoles/games. They belong to the rightful creators.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto sat on his couch, playing the "Call of Duty 4; Modern Warfare" game he brought with him, along with the Xbox 360. His fingers moved at a rapid pace, tapping the buttons on the white controller quickly. It'd been a day since the group, and The Punk Rockers moved into the dormitory. The male dormitory was a bit away from the female dormitory, though. They'd all gotten settled in, and Sakura figured it was time to give Naruto a call.

She picked up her phone, and began to dial the number on the slip of paper Naruto had given her. She held the device to her ear, listening to the ring. For some reason, she was having a bad case of both anxiety and eagerness.

-x-With Naruto-x-

Naruto heard his cell phone ring, grabbing it out of his pocket while mashing buttons with his free hand. He pressed the phone to his ear and held it there with his shoulder, putting his other hand back on the controller and continuing to play.

"Yoh, this is Naruto Uzumaki." He said into the phone, causing Sakura to smile. He'd changed a lot, even the way he answered his phone...

"Hey Naruto. It's Sakura." Sakura answered, still smiling. Naruto's eyebrows rose, though he continued to play the game and talk on the phone.

"Oh, hey Sakura. What's up?" he asked, the faint sound of gunshots in the background from the game's loud volume he'd recently turned down. Due to complaints, that is.

"Uhm... Nothing much. I was just wondering if you'd want to come over, so we could hang out or something..." she replied, eyes trailing off as she sat down on her burgundy couch. Naruto's finger slammed on the "Pause" button, standing up and throwing the controller onto the side of the couch at the same time.

"Sure! Uh... I mean, sounds cool." He said, trying not to sound eager. Sakura had caught it, though, and nearly jumped up and down squealing. He was eager to come hang out with her, he must still like her! That's was Sakura was thinking, at least.

"Great! I'm in dorm number 32, on the first floor. I'll see you later~" she said, waiting for him to say farewell.

"Alright. Meet you there," he said, hanging up the phone. Sakura did so too as Naruto rushed to get ready.

Naruto hastily put on a black T-shirt, with a speaker and various white swirl designs on the back. His trousers were dark blue, multi-action pants with various white colored designs on it, along with many pockets. It also had a wallet chain hanging out of the right front pocket, obviously where his wallet was located. He slipped his cell phone into the other pocket, and laced on a pair of black high-top converse. Naruto grabbed the keys from his kitchen counter, and proceeded onwards.

He rushed out of his dorm, closing the door and locking it behind him. He made sure to turn off the game before we went, and to brush his teeth/apply deodorant. Naruto was all set for their date, or at least, the two hanging out. He looked up at the sky, which was cloudy. It was a bit cold out too, though not incredibly so.

Naruto hopped into the driver seat of his very own Mercedes McLaren SLR, slick and clean, black in color. Boy, his parents left him one hell of an inheritance... The car was just recently delivered, too. Naruto put the key in, turned the ignition and revved the gas once. He shifted into reverse, backed out of his parking space, shifted back into drive and drove off in the direction of Sakura's dormitory.

"God damn, listen to that engine." Naruto said to himself, smiling from ear to ear. The engine sounded amazing, top-of-the-line, incredible... He couldn't believe it himself; he missed the sound of the engine... The general feel of the vehicle, actually. He was going a steady 70mph, passing various cars on the four-lane highway. Two on each side made it easy, really.

Five minutes passed, and he saw his turn. Naruto slowed down greatly, waiting for his opportunity to turn into the female dormitory's parking lot. Once it came, he sped into the asphalt. He found a spot, which was pretty easy, considering not all the students had moved in yet.

Naruto found a spot right outside Sakura's door, pulling in and turning the key to his car. He opened the car door, stepping out of the vehicle and locking the door. Sakura saw him pull up from her window, where she'd been peeking out every now and again.

"Wow... He's got a really nice car." She muttered to herself while Naruto walked up to her door and knocked three times, knocking Sakura out of her thoughts. She walked to the door and opened it, seeing Naruto standing there.

"Hey!" she greeted loudly, smiling.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." He replied, using the –chan suffix much to Sakura's surprise. He hadn't used it for years... Why now? Did he seriously like her again? This was getting to be all too much... Naruto stepped inside and Sakura closed the door behind him, leaning on her kitchen counter. Sakura's dorm resembled the male dorm, on with different furniture, arranged in a different way, and normally different colors. Sakura's was, of course, painted pink.

The couple sat down on her burgundy couch, sitting an entire seat away from each other. It was clearly an awkward moment between them.

"Sakura-chan... I have to tell you something." Naruto said, lowering his head. His fingers interlocked with each other, obviously a bit nervous.

"What's that, Naruto?" Sakura asked, turning her head to look at the blond sitting on her couch. He didn't look too... happy.

"Sakura... Five years ago, the guys gave me a choice... I had to pick between you, and the band. They said that you guys were ruining our image," Naruto began, lifting his head up to look at Sakura. Now she didn't look too happy. Rather sad, confused and even enraged.

"Now, before you get all angry and maul me like you did when we were kids... I actually chose you over the band... When I came to talk to you that day, I was coming to tell you what happened, and that I picked you... But you said you were moving to Sunagakure, and just left... Then I went back to the band, and since you left, I figured everything would work out alright... I... I didn't expect to see you here, of all places, Sakura-chan."

Finally, Naruto was through. Certainly the speech from our lovable blonde, no? Sakura was star struck, dumbfounded, downright astonished. All this coming from Naruto? She hated him for five years, five –years-, because she believed he was going to dump her for such a shallow reason... So wrong Sakura was, and she didn't even know where to start to apologize.

"There's no need to apologize, Sakura-chan. I understand one of the others must've called you, and told you what was going to happen. I don't blame you for doing something everybody would have done." He said, his attention turned to the blank television in the pink apartment. Gah, Naruto had never been more confusing to her...

"I think we should get something to eat. I'm starving." Naruto said, his serious and blank expression turned into a more comical and easy-going one. He turned to Sakura; his eyes closed and tilted downwards, lips in a large frown. Sakura could only laugh, knowing Naruto's appetite, he probably ate before they left and was still hungry.

Sakura walked to her counter, reaching for her keys. She was stopped by Naruto, who rested his hand atop hers.

"Sakura-chan, I have to ask you something." Naruto said, his head turning to look at her. She tugged her arm back, her gaze trailing off of Naruto.

"Would you go out with me?"

* * *

WHOAA...

Sorry for the wait, people. Just been a bit busy with some 'shiz. So... Here you have it. It's kinda short, but I plan to add a bit more into the next few chapters. Look forward to some good stuff. CLIFF HANGARRRRR. I'm so bad at these. SO UH, HOPE YOU HAD FUN READING.

*Kahto


	6. A grudge?

**The Break Up**

Original Story By: Hyper n Smart 1

Adopted / Re-written by: Kahto

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters (ie. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha) mentioned in the story; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the original writers/creators.**

**On a side note, I also do not own or take credit for the creation of any mentioned music, cars and/or videogame consoles/games. They belong to the rightful creators, manufactures, and artists.**

**

* * *

**"_Would you go out with me?"_

_

* * *

  
_

"I… I can't." Sakura responded, her hand instinctively jerking backwards, hands clutching ring of keys. She looked away from Naruto, who was gazing at her with a confused expression. It just… It didn't add up… He kissed her, and she didn't get mad at him. The next day, she invites him over to her house, he explains the incredibly shallow reason for dumping her all those years ago, and she still doesn't get mad. He wanted to make up for all that time they spent apart, but she had declined…

"Can I ask why…?" Naruto asked, nearly choking on his own words. His Adams apple bobbed as he gulped, hoping Sakura wasn't carrying a secret grudge.

"Well, you see… Sasuke called me last night, and asked if I wanted to go out with him, and I… I said yes." Sakura said as her head lowered more than before. If this happened a few years ago, Sakura would be holding her chin up with pride, shouting it to the world at the top of her lungs. But… Why not now?

"Ah. I see." Naruto responded, walking towards the door. Sakura knew how Naruto worked, when he was depressed about something, he'd immediately shut himself down for socialization and refuse to converse with anybody. He'd lock himself in his apartment, dorm, or any living quarters he had access to until he felt better.

Unfortunately, Sakura was too late. Naruto did not want to talk, or fool around right now. He was certain he needed to be alone, to both think and sulk about what had happened. Sakura was going to feel so guilty, now…

She could hear the McLaren SLR screech and speed off until she could no longer hear the faint purring of the engine. Her head dropped, gently setting her keys back on the counter. She walked over to her couch, curling into a small ball with her head on the arm-rest. Sakura snatched the remote control off the table beside the couch and turned it on, watching whatever she stopped on at random.

* * *

Naruto sped through traffic, easily above the speed limit. But right now, he didn't care. Normally Naruto wasn't ever this reckless, ever, but… It feels like his heart has been shred to pieces. His parents had died right before his eyes, and he still never felt like this unbearable pain where he believed his heart to be.

Due to his outrageous speed, he reached his dormitory quickly and safely, unexpectedly. In a single swift motion, Naruto unlocked the doors, released his seatbelt and removed the keys from the ignition, slowly climbing out. He closed the car door behind him, lowering his head so his hair shadowed his eyes.

"I'm just over-reacting… I mean, I don't even like her that much…" Naruto thought to himself… That's what we would be thinking for the next few months.

* * *

_**Season: Winter**_

_**Month: December**_

_**Date: December 19**__**th**_

_**Naruto's Dorm Room**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Naruto had regretted the day he began ignoring, and avoiding Sakura Haruno so much it actually hurt his stomach when the thought was brought up. On top of this, the entire band, and their opposing band had just been given their Winter Vacation. It started on December nineteenth, and ended on December thirtieth. To Naruto, this was one heck of a vacation, and he even got to play with his band at the Christmas Eve Concert.

Somehow, Naruto had gotten past Sasuke's Ego and renamed the band. Now, they were known as "System Virus". The instant the band heard this new name, they took a liking to it, and made sure everybody knew.

Now, Naruto was sitting alone in his dorm room, now littered with a ton of guitars. In his hand was an acoustic guitar, though it had an amp plug on the base, for obvious reasons. He was simply strumming a random tune, trying to get his mind off a lot of things.

The classes at Konoha University were great, though they could be occasionally time consuming. It was still nothing to get worked up over. Life was going great for Naruto, aside from certain parts of his more personal life. It's pretty easy to determine the source of most of his problems, grief and depression.

Naruto stood up and set the guitar on his couch, walking over to the stainless steel refrigerator positioned on the end of his kitchen set. He opened the refrigerator door, only to find it void of food normal people would eat. The only thing left was a stack of instant-ramen cups in the back. Naruto shrugged, and figured he could go out to eat. He couldn't be bothered with grocery shopping, though he would have to eventually.

After snatching the keys from his counter, grabbing an orange and black coat, and tying his high-top converse tight, he walked out of his front door. He didn't even notice a sketchy figure dressed in dark clothing, with a hood covering his face. Naruto's car was already cleaned off; a volunteer from the school shoveled the snow and cleaned the student's cars every morning. It wasn't awesome, but it was a good way to get some extra cash for whoever was doing it.

After starting up his car and turning the heat on, he slowly pulled out of the white covered parking spot his car had been resting in. It was about time he got out of that house. Of course, the blistering winds of winter weren't exactly inviting, but they weren't unbearable to the point of locking yourself in all winter.

As he was about to pull out onto the main road, his eyes darted to the rear-view mirror. He saw the black clad figure, and squinted to try to get a better view. His eyes blinked, and the figure disappeared, vanishing into thin air before Naruto's eyes could have re-opened.

"That was weird… Bah. It's just the reflection of something…" he muttered, eyes glancing at the road. He pulled out onto the snowy street, and turned to the left. He was sure to look before moving, too… Wrecking this amazing car was not on his daily agenda.

-x-

"He's on his way to… The Maroon Lodge? What a weird name for a restaurant." said a black clad figure, the voice appearing to be deep. Whoever this was, it was definitely a male.

"Good. Thanks." was said through a cellular phone, a more feminine sounding voice on the other side.

-x-

"This'll do." Naruto said to himself as he pulled into the parking lot of a wooden lodge like building, smoke coming out of three different chimneys. With the snow covering the roof, it looked like a real ski lodge. Naruto turned the key and yanked it from the ignition, jamming it in his pocket. He just sat there, embraced by the trapped warmth in his car.

His eyes wandered to the cell phone, in a tray used for holding various things. He picked it up and stared at the camera lenses, then at the screen. He wanted to call her, he really did. But, there was something that held him back… How could he not, though? He –loved- Sakura, but for some reason, he just couldn't bring up the courage to talk to her.

"Fuck this. I'm through being a coward. I'll talk to the girl I love, whether I like it or not!" he shouted to himself, flipping open the cell phone and hastily dialing Sakura's number. He heard her customized ring tone, one of her band's songs… It brought a smile to Naruto's face. It stopped, suddenly, and was replaced with the voice of an angel. That was in Naruto's way of describing it, at least.

"Hello?" Sakura's voice said, her tone not holding a specific emotion. It was just sort of.. blunt.

"Uhm.. Hey, Sakura…" Naruto said, taking a deep breath as his mind began to choose his next words carefully. Naruto could clearly hear Sakura gasp on her side of the call, followed by a much happier tone.

"Naruto! It's really you… What's up?" she asked, voice filled to the top with the utmost happiness. This was a good start. She got happier all of the sudden, after hearing his voice. This could mean she still has feelings for him, or… It could just mean she's happy to hear an old friend's voice.

"Uh… Nothing much, I guess. I was just sitting outside the Maroon Lodge, and wanted to know if you'd like to join me for some dinner?" Naruto asked, trying to sound mature and polite. That's what got her to go out with him the first time around, so chances are, they might work again? Of course, she was still dating Sasuke… But maybe this could help them hang out more.

"Sure! I'll be right there. I'll meet you in the waiting area?" Sakura responded, and Naruto just said "Yeah, sure. See you there. Bye.", before hanging up. He pulled on his jacket and prepared to leave the comfort of his warm car.

* * *

Whoaaa boy. Yeah, so. This chapter is so late… So late… I can explain this, guys. A STRING of bad luck came over me. First, My computer had to be wiped. Why? I don't know, it just did. For some reason, it didn't have Microsoft Word installed, the program I use to write in, obviously. This means I couldn't write the story, because I refuse to write in a program I'm unfamiliar with.

So, It took a while to borrow the CD from my cousin. He said it was like, four hundred dollars to buy. I thanked him so much… Anyway, I just wanted to get this chapter out, and I want you all to know that I am –SO- sorry for making you wait.


End file.
